Christmas At Hogwarts
by ThePQ4
Summary: My first PG fic ever! Yay! Remus/Severus SLASH. Christmas has come to Hogwarts...what does that mean for the aspiring friends? Ficlet!


A/N: Just a little ficlit I wanted to write…I'm in the mood to write something…so! 

__

Christmas at Hogwarts

Remus and Severus sat in an empty classroom coloring in different coloring books they had bought for the occasion. Although they were both fifteen, and well out of the amusement of coloring books, the pure joy of doing it was something that would not be forgotten.

"Damn, I need a new box of crayons." Remus spoke, breaking the silence that had grown between them.

"I'll pick some up for you the next time we go to Hogsmead. I didn't get you a Christmas present. I apologize" 

"That's okay." Remus shrugged. "I saw that vial set and I thought you might find it useful."

"But it must have been expensive."

"Not really. Christmas specials rock." Remus looked up at him and smiled. "Get over it Severus. I have." 

"I hate it when people buy me gifts. It makes me feel cheap."

"You aren't cheap." Remus continued coloring his masterpiece.

"Yes I am." Severus sighed, throwing his crayon down, after signing his name to the page (a habit he had gotten from Remus). "I mean I don't spend money if I don't have to, and if I do, it's as little as possible. I hate being cheap…"

"You're just money cautious. I should take it up. I spent almost 50 galleons the other day."

"I wish I had that kind of money to just blow away."

Remus smiled, "What are you talking about? You're like Galleonaire." 

"My siblings are…they're as cheap as I am. I'm lucky if I get a Knut in my birthday cards. The only time I'll ever get money is when I'm 20 and I get my trust fund."

"Poor Severus." Remus sighed, tossing his crayon down in the pile as well. "You'll get over it."

Severus sighed, "Yea I guess." He began packing up his things in his knapsack. "What are Sirius and James up to that you're down here with me, instead of up there with them?" 

"They're playing chess. James got a new board in the crackers at dinner."

"Oh. I got a set of silver gobstones." 

"Me too." Remus smiled. "I got a new coloring book too."

"Oh. I only broke open one."

"You want to open some more?" Remus asked, pulling a handful from his pocket. "James and I snagged some." 

"Sure." Severus took one end, and pulled. In a cloud of white spoke, and the squeak of a few white mice, a large blue wizards hat fell into his lap. Remus reached for it, and put it on. 

"Fashionable, eh?" 

Severus smiled, as they broke open another one. A book fell onto the floor  between them.

"Kissing for the Inexperienced Wizard?" Remus picked up the frayed looking book. "Weird…"

"This looks really old…what's going on here?"

"Maybe it's made to look like that? So it looks interesting?" 

"Give that here." Severus took the book, and cracked it open a bit. No blinding lights, or weird noises. It must be safe. "Shall we read it?" 

"I've had enough experience thanks."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Remus, "I'll bet you are. I mean when was your last girlfriend?" 

"Shut up you pompous prat." Remus smacked him, and held out another cracker. "C'mon, lets crack this open."

Soon they were surrounded with two chess sets, another hat, a set of gobstones, and two Special Edition Hogwarts; A History books. 

"Shall we divvy them up?" Remus asked, tossing the pink wizards hat at Severus.

"Sure, but I want the blue one…" He tossed the hat back.

"Why? Not manly enough to wear pink?"

"Fine. I'll wear the pink one." He smashed it on his head, and it clashed badly with his school robes.

Remus gave him a chess set, and one of the Hogwarts; A History books, "Do you want the gobstones, or your Kiss-y face book?"

"I'll take the education product thanks." He stuffed the kissing manual into his bag. "You can go play with you little games, and pretend you're getting something."

Remus smiled, shoving his items into his knapsack as well, "Well, I guess we should call it a night." He yawned, standing up. 

"G 'night Remus." Severus stood as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" 

"Yea." Severus nodded. "This time I'll snitch the crackers." 

"I'll get food from the kitchens." 

"Sounds good." Severus nodded. And they both went their separate ways, Severus to the south towards the Slytherin Dungeons, and Remus to the east towards the Gryffindor common room. 

__

The next day was hectic. The castle was near empty, but that didn't mean anything. It was Christmas morning, so the tables were laden with Christmas gifts that everyone was showing off, some people sporting new sweaters, or PJs, a few even came in slippers, and toe-socks. James Potter was showing off a racing broom he had received… Where as Severus at the Slytherin table had nothing to show… Remus had given him the vials for potion making a few days before not being able to contain him self, and he had no family to give him gifts…  

"Snape didn't get any gifts, eh?" James suddenly leaned against the table across from him. "What a shame…" 

"Maybe I don't need to show my gifts off Potter. People like me for who I am and what I can do…not for what I have."

"What people?" Potter asked. "Face it Snape, you have no friends." 

"Shove off James!" Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "No one likes you either you big headed oaf. Your so-called friends only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you."

Remus stood in the back biting his lip. No one knew that Remus and Severus were friends…and likely no one ever would.  

"Come on." James nodded to Sirius and Remus. "We don't need this abuse." 

Remus hesitated for a moment, before following James like some kind of a faithful puppy. Severus bit his lip and tried not to go after the trio and rip Potter's heart out of his body and crush it within his fingers for all to see… No, Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't like that all, and had to stay on his good side. He and Potter's bickering was about to get one of them thrown out of school.

__  
"Remus, I don't get why you hang out with. He's such a jerk." Severus leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's my friend, Severus." Remus sighed. "I know he can be a jerk, but when you're alone with him he's a real sweetheart."

"Ha! James Potter a sweetheart! Over my dead body! He's a jerk with an over inflated ego!"

"Okay, so he is kind of rude…and mean…and…selfish, but-."

"But nothing Remus, he's an ass!" Severus argued. 

"Okay, okay…" Remus tried to calm him down. "I see what you mean. Just… He's one of my only friends here Severus. Try to understand where I'm coming from. I don't make fun of Lucius do I?"

"I make fun of Lucius." Severus huffed.

Remus sighed, for a moment. "Just…leave him be? It's Christmas! We're supposed to be happy and all that during the holidays…" 

Severus was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Why are you friends with me Remus?"

"Because I like you. You're…fun." Remus shrugged.

"Are you spying for him or something?" 

"No! Why would you ever think that?" Remus asked.

"Look, I know James and I fight a lot but he doesn't need to send a spy to keep me in check!" 

"Severus I am not spying for him!" Remus insisted.

"How do I know that?" Severus argued. "You could be feeding him all of the secrets I tell you-."

Remus suddenly leaned over and kissed him harshly on the lips, shutting him up for a moment, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue, before pulling away, "Severus, do us both a favor and shut the hell up." He stood and walked from the room.

"Merry Christmas to you too Remus…" 


End file.
